transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Feedback AU
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13242212/1/The-Monster-I-Could-Become In the year 20-Snyventy-12, Time Baby sends a squad of his best soldiers, equipped with extremely powerful and dangerous relics and equipment blessed and endowed by various deities, including the Axolotl and the big guy upstairs himself, to capture Alcor out of apparent fear that the demon might one day challenge his rule of the world and take him out. Despite his immense level of power at the time, Alcor found his back against the wall, and in a desperate attempt to escape, the dream demon used his newest and most dangerous power, and attempted to create a feedback loop. Unfortunately, Alcor ends up in the canon universe of Gravity Falls in the form of a sixteen-year old teenage human, despite not losing an ounce of his raw demonic power. Once there, Alcor quickly befriends the Pines family and devises a plan to pose as Stanley Pines’ grandson that he didn’t know about, and takes part in the Pines’ hijinks and misadventures throughout the summer. Notable Features of this AU are: * Alcor’s cane sword is modeled after the cane swords from Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate, and has an ebony horned sheep head as a nod to Alcor’s flock from his home dimension, and a black and silver blade. * Alcor refuses to tell his origins to his younger counterpart, Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, or anyone for that matter, and it isn’t until Dipper and Ford use the Mind Reader during the events of The Last Mabelcorn that they learn the full story of the events of the Transcendence and that Alcor has, from their perspective, been living a fate worse than death, especially after he accidentally killed the Wendy Corduroy of his dimension in a fit of demonic rage and the Mabel from his dimension passed away. * Due to his accidental transformation into an immortal teenage human (although he later discovers he can change his age at will, thus allowing him to grow old with his beloved), Alcor now believes himself free to engage in romantic and sexual relationships, and actually manages to have one with none other than Wendy Corduroy, which ultimately results in marriage and the birth of Alcor’s son and daughter, Anser and Wenda Pines. Needless to say, once Alcor starts courting Wendy, Dipper and Robbie are NOT happy, and even combine forces to sabotage the relationship. * Thanks to Alcor’s meddling with their minds, after the events of Double Dipper, Preston and Priscilla Northwest loosen Pacifica’s leash, allowing the heiress to go out into town more freely, wear whatever outfit she chooses (unless it’s for a party) eat whatever she chooses (unless it’s for a party), and no longer force her to obey her bell, thus allowing the real, far nicer and compassionate Pacifica Northwest to shine through her stuck up, snobby, mean girl stereotype to the point where most people don’t even recognize her, which in turn causes a romantic relationship to blossom between her and Dipper Pines. However, despite this, the Northwest patriarchs continue to be the stuck-up, arrogant, and pompous jerks who treat the townsfolk as though they’re something unpleasant on their shoes that they’ve always been. According to Alcor, this was intentional so that Archibald Corduroy aka the Lumberjack Ghost could “still have his fun” during Northwest Fest. * Despite falling in love with her once again and finally achieving his adolescent dream of marrying and starting a family with her, Alcor is still haunted by the accident that led him to kill the Wendy Corduroy of his home dimension, which led to the creation of his fox familiar, Anser, whom his son is named after, and secretly fears that he could lose control again and kill his bride. Category:Sub-AU's